Rediscover
by BlancheDeNeige
Summary: One shot for Tron fanworks month on Tumblr.


Dear Reader,

English is not my motherlanguage so it´s possible that there are some mistakes in the following story.

I´m really sorry for this. So if you find some, please tell me how to correct them. Thank you and I hope you enjoy my fanfiction :)

**.**

**Rediscover **

**.**

Zed and Mara.

They were his friends.

His family.

They meant everything for him.

Everything.

Everything that was left since Able´s death.

The uprising had finally begun.

Just because of them.

And that made them vulnerable.

Brought them into danger.

They had resisted the orders.

Resisted the occupation.

Resisted CLU.

That was punishable by death.

.

_Hey Brother, there´s an endless road to re-discover. _

_Hey Sister, know the water´s sweet but blood is thicker. _

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you, _

_There´s nothing in this world I wouldn´t do._

_._

He had never, never wanted to bring them into this situation.

That was the reason why he had kept his identity as a secret.

Why he had hided in excuses.

Able had found out the truth and payed the price.

Zed and Mara shouldn´t share his fate.

He would never allow this.

This fight, this revolution… he didn´t fight for himself, but for them.

For all of them.

Zed.

Mara.

For everyone who suffered under the occupation.

.

_Hey Brother, do you still believe in one another? _

_._

Zed.

He did it after all.

He stood up and fought for something he had never believed in.

He was always against the revolution, he didn´t want any trouble, all he wanted was to live in peace.

But after Able´s death and Pavel´s appearance in the garage this was impossible.

It was time.

And finally Zed made his choice.

.

_Hey Sister, do you still believe in love I wonder? _

_Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you, _

_There´s nothing in this world I wouldn´t do._

_._

Mara.

She was always on his side.

From the very beginning.

She had started to fight.

Tron Lives signs spread all over Argon.

Vandalism, Tron said.

Brave, he thought.

And even later she was on his side.

Deep in her heart she had never doubted, even when her mind was roiling after Able´s death.

She was upset, had blamed him for everything and she was right.

He was to blame.

He had Able brought into danger.

And this was the price he had to pay.

.

_What if I far from home? _

_Oh Brother, I will hear you call. _

_What if I lose it all? _

_Oh Sister, I will help you out! _

_Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you. _

_There´s nothing in this world I wouldn´t do. _

_._

The fear kept his heart captured.

Fear to fail, fear that everything would get out of control.

That everything would go so terrible wrong again.

And fear to lose Zed and Mara.

He would never forgive himself if something happened to them.

And since the beginning of the revolution the danger was even bigger.

.

_Hey Brother, there´s an endless road to re-discover. _

_Hey Sister, do you still believe in love I wonder? _

_Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you, _

_There´s nothing in this world I wouldn´t do._

_._

He would never allow that something would happen to them.

He would protect them from Tesler, Dyson, CLU, the rest of the world.

Whoever.

Even if he would get hurt, even if he would die.

He didn´t care.

Keeping Zed and Mara alive, keep them save, this was everything that counted.

Everything else lost importance.

Even the revolution.

Everything was trivial.

These two were everything that was left.

The only reason why he was moving on, why he had courage to face life.

Mara and Zed were his air to breathe and it hurt to have secrets from them, to disappoint them.

They didn´t believe him anymore, departed from him, lost faith in him, lost their confidence in him.

They would turn away, exclude him.

This insight hurt more than anything else.

Desperation, fear, hopelessness.

That was everything he felt.

No chance.

Everything over.

Without sense.

Without meaning.

He felt empty, exhausted, alone.

Tron?

He wouldn´t help him.

He couldn´t help him.

Nobody could do this.

He was alone.

An outcast.

He was always different but he had never felt that wrong before.

For the blink of an eye he wanted to give up, but there were still Zed and Mara.

.

_Ah, what if I´m far from home? _

_Oh Brother, I will hear you call. _

_What if I lose it all? _

_Oh Sister, I will help you out! _

_Oh with the sky comes falling down, for you, _

_There´s nothing in this world I wouldn´t do._


End file.
